1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to phone end user interfaces and phone systems and techniques for pushing or swapping phone service to a different physical end-user phone.
2. Background Art
Telephone communication has become a required feature in the lives of people in industrialized countries. However, when users go to purchase a phone, they are generally of the mindset that they are picking “the phone” needed for their intended use and that they are stuck with that phone and its features until they purchase a new phone to replace the previous phone. As a result, purchasers generally over-purchase their phone so that it does everything the user can conceive they will ever need the phone to do for the next 2-4 years until a replacement phone is purchased.
Particularly with purchasing mobile phones, phone purchasers, if they can afford it, generally purchase a smart phone with processor capability that is further expanded through the use of downloadable applications to expand the functionality of the device. Where phone purchasers run into problems, however, is that their ultimate phone is generally not intended for use during all activities. Due to the cost of a smart phone, many users do not want to use their expensive smart phone during many activities due to the risk of physical damage, water damage, loss or theft. Some activities do not make carrying a relatively large smart phone convenient.